poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Present day/Deceptipony hunt in Shangai/Minos' warning
Here is how the Deceptipony hunt in Shanghai and Minos' warning goes in the present day of Ponyformers: Revenge of The Tirek. (We then see Shanghai) (People covering their mouths and noses are running) (Cut to N.E.S.T HQ. Morshower monitors the mission) Twilight Sparkle: (narrating) For the last two years, an advanced team of new Autoponies has taken refuge here under my command. Together, we formed an alliance with the humans: a secret but brave squad of soldiers, a classified strike team called N.E.S.T. We hunt for what remains of our Deceptipony foes, hiding in different countries around the globe... (We see an orange Chevrolet Corvette with a Stetson hat on its grill, Applejack, drive by some soldiers. In a transport truck, we see a pink motorcycle, Princess Cadence, Star Sapphire on a motorcycle construct, and Cheetah on her own motorcylce) Nighlock: (on comm) Cadence, you ready? Princess Cadence: (into comm; forms her holoform) We're all set. (We then see a light orange ice cream truck, Flim and Flam, driving through the alleyways) Flim: (through megaphone) Ring a lung. Come and get your ice cream. Flam: (through megaphone) Any Deceptipony out there better get ready for a butt-whooping. (On their side is wording that says "All Deceptiponies must be destroyed.") (Cut to a helicopter landing at a chemical plant) Nighlock: Alright listen up. There's a Deceptipony here. Base has covered it up to be a chemical spill, so we've got a few minutes to find this guy, and catch before he causes any damage. (They land and the team gets out) (Cut to Rainbow Dash in her GMC Topkick disguise driving up with some of the soldiers, including Nighlock and Mirage) Nighlock: Okay, Rainbow. Be ready. This guy could be anywhere. (Rainbow Dash disables her disguise spell) Nighlock: Alright team, back up. Rainbow Dash: He's here. (Sniffs the air) I smell him. (We then see the soldiers sneaking up on a two wheeled vehicle) (Mirage orders the men to approach with caution) (Realizing his cover has been blown, Minos disables his disguise spell and attacks the soldiers) (Helicopters fire at him, but he knocks one of them down and runs on the road) (We then see a sports car turn on and drive off) Nighlock: (into comm) We got another Deceptipony in the area. Get after it! We'll deal with the big one. (Back in the truck, Cadance, Star Sapphire, and Cheetah deploy) (Flim and Flam chase after Captain Thorn, only to slip and accidentally disable their disguise spell) Flim: That was my bad. I'm okay. I'm alright. Flam: What's wrong with you?! Flim: I got a brain freeze. Flam: This is combat! (hits him) (We see Cadence, Star Sapphire, and Cheetah are now chasing Captain Thorn) (Cadence disables her disguise spell, Star Sapphire takes to the air, and Cheetah hops off her motorcycle) (They all begin firing at Captain Thorn as they chase him) (Captain Thorn disables his disguise spell, and crashes through an apartment) (He then uses his disguise spell and escapes the trio) Soldier: Bring in Applejack! (The orange Chevrolet Corvette drives around the corner. Applejack disables her disguise spell, getting out her arm swords, chasing after Captain Thorn) Applejack: Clear a path! (She fires at him, then throws one of her swords at the engine. She lands, grabs her sword, pushing it forward as Captain Thorn drives forward, splitting him in half, killing him) Applejack: (sheathes her swords) Dang, I'm good. (Cut to Minos smashing his way through the city) Minos: (roars) Mirage the Illusionist: Air support, we need Big Buddah to deliver the drop now! (We then cut to a plane in the sky. The hatch door opens, and we see Twilight, in her Purple Peterbilt Disguise form) Cargo Plane Pilot: Cyclone nine-eight, final attack hitting in one two zero. Clear drop in five, four, three, two, one. (Twilight drives out, then disables her disguise spell. She pulls out three parachutes) Twilight Sparkle: (grunts; transforms wings into hooks) Autoponies, I am in pursuit! (cuts the chutes off, lands, then enables her disguise spell again as she changes into Purple Peterbilt Form) (She charges at Minos, who is heading her way) Minos: (roars) Twilight Sparkle: (disables her disguise spell and jumps on; starts shooting him) Pull over! Minos: (roars) (Twilight hits him in his legs, tripping him) Minos: Oh! (Falls over) (Twilight, Rainbow, and the soldiers approach carefully) Rainbow Dash: Punk flank Deceptipony! Twilight Sparkle: (transforms her fire right hoof into a cannon) Any last words? Minos: This is not your pla-anet to rule. The Tirek shall rise again. (Everyone has a worried look on their face) Mirage the Illusionist: That doesn't sound good. Twilight Sparkle: (cocks her cannon and aims it at Minos) Not today. (fires) (The shot hits him in the head, killing him)